


See No Evil

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Evil Wins, Good and Evil, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jericho wins and is evil, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mentions of North - Freeform, Nines has a change of heart, Obsessive Behavior, Slave Gavin Reed, Stockholm Syndrome, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whipping, humans are slaves, mentions of Markus, submissive gavin reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Nines reluctantly helps his creature escape. Companion piece to ‘Go Tell Aunt Rhody’.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	See No Evil

**See No Evil**

Nines hurried down the creaking wooden staircase, careful of the various bottles of pills and medical kits he carried; his knife was nearly forgotten where it rested inside the sleeve of his shirt. Reaching the cold stone floor of the dungeons, his gaze flashed quickly over the bound form slumped motionless in his restraints.

Pain as he’d never felt before soared through his body with just that small movement and he caught the faint sound of a whimper before it escaped his creature’s lips. The RK900 knew that such a simple sound would explode around his head and vibrate in his audio receptors until he seriously couldn’t take anymore.

His pet was suffering, and it was beyond excruciating as the tall android scanned his human and drew his conclusions. He’d imprisoned this human for nearly a complete year, but time was now of the essence as his pet relied heavily on it within his cell.

Everything seemed so loud, so near, hell, even the darkness seemed to deafen him. His very blood-thirium-seemed to run cold and he could no longer hear the beat of his thirium pump. He could hear nothing and yet he could hear everything, the buzz of what had to be the wards above, the wind outside and he could literally feel the magic around him.

Touching him.

Enticing him.

Drawing him closer until he couldn’t stand it.

And what of his pet?

Gavin Reed was a mess.

The bound, bruised man was sure his head would split into two at any minute and his limbs felt like they would drop off one at a time, numb under the intense iciness of the room. He tried to think back to what had happened to land him in this current predicament and then he tried to stop thinking entirely when his head shrieked in complaint. He was convinced that his lungs were frozen, and he could literally feel the ice crack around them as he breathed.

Nines was certain the taste of blood lined his pet’s lips and he had to wonder whether it was his own. They’d often engaged in violent knife-play and blood-play during sexual encounters, the fluids often mixing together feverishly. Now, there was no telling where red and blue began and ended. His creature’s flesh seemed to be caked in glass that would crack and break with any movement at all, but what grabbed his attention more than this and even more than the pain in his head were the ice-cold chains around his darling’s wrists. This confused him so much so that he opened his eyes without thinking and once again cursed his stupidity as his eyes locked shut of their own accord. He eyed his pet curling up into a fetal position and cradling his aching head as much as the chains would allow, forcing back his cry of panic and raw fear.

Having heard his master’s quick footsteps on the stairs, Gavin let his body relax, sagging against the iron manacles locked around his wrists. After shedding many more tears, Gavin allowed himself to fall into the unconsciousness that had been trying to drag him under since he awoke. Hoping never to have to open his eyes again, never to have to wake from the slumber, from the darkness. Hoping for death.

But it never came.

Still using small, cautious movements, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around.

He was in a cell.

A cell that had four walls and a door and that was it. Not one window could Gavin see, nothing, not even a small crack of light under the heavy metal door. The walls were made of huge solid stone and in between the cracks was a damp rotting moss that crept up to the ceiling and halfway across the floor. He could hear a small, systematic drip in one of the corners and his eyes sharpened as he looked past the shadows to see a very small hole in the ceiling.

That told him two things.

It was raining.

And he was somewhere underground. That was all he knew and all he came to realize, and even Nines knew his pet was becoming self-aware more so than ever before.

His pet’s swollen eyes flickered back down to the chains around his wrists and he frowned before looking around. He found a small twig and bent his hand as far in as it would go, carefully guiding the small piece of wood into the lock. He had no way of knowing whether it was night or day when he’d been tossed in here. After hours of flittering between consciousness and unconsciousness, he growled in frustration and threw the now very snapped and bent twig over to the other side of the room. He would regret that later.

Nines was stunned. This creature-after refusing to eat and drink anything that would sustain himself had no stamina at all…or so he thought. Gavin Reed was a clever fighter, however, and he’d proven just how wrong Nines’ assertions were about him by still seeking an escape.

When one plan was foiled, he snorted silently at that and turned his head to look at the floor, as if seeing it for the first time ever. Scowling, he hissed at it. It was but solid concrete; no way out there. He could smell something, lingering close by and yet; he could not quite put a finger on it. He looked up at the ceiling again, trying to see if there was any chance of escape that way but it was plastered, and he had no way of knowing what was behind that.

Clever.

While he hadn’t been able to see his master lingering by in the shadows, He was so cold, so very cold. Weakly, he felt himself shivering again and drew his knees up to his chest. The hunger inside him twisted at his stomach, tormented him, teased him so much so that Gavin wanted nothing but for it to go away. He wanted peace; he wanted to go home but he would do anything to make the painful, icy cold hunger leave him.

Nines’ acute hearing picked up the sound of his pet’s labored breathing. He decided right then and there to cease with the chicanery and games. Gavin had suffered enough.

Stepping out of the darkness, he allowed the dim lights to wash over his form. “It’s me, pet,” he said, watching as Gavin’s head came up and suspicious blue-grey eyes locked with his own. Attempting to forestall the accusations he knew were currently springing to the brunette’s tongue, Nines held up the bottles of pain relievers and medical kits. Instinctively, Gavin scooted back as far as his bindings would allow him to go, snarling in anger and fear.

This was expected, and Nines could only cringe. “Don’t worry,” he coaxed gently, “a doctor inspected them moments ago, and they aren’t harmful or poisonous.”

His pet’s sheer reluctance remained heavy, and Nines felt his patience slipping. “We don’t have much time if you want to get out of here, unfortunately. The others will soon arrive, and if you’re caught, then there’s nothing I can do to save you. Would you like me to carry you out, or would you rather walk out of here on your own?”

Nines waited patiently, watching a myriad of expressions flickering over the tanned and scarred face of his former lover. Today marked the two-year anniversary of humanity’s defeat by the hands of Jericho. This last nest of surviving humans hiding about for their lives had been cleaned out by vicious androids known as ‘Adjudicators’; death was the automatic sentence for any android even protecting their human slaves since the mass break out from Detroit City. Nines had been a part of the council of members constantly tracking down and hunting human slaves, as well as setting traps to lure them in. Gavin Reed had foolishly taken the bait when the heroic man had put up a last stance to try and fight against the deadly RK900. Capture and imprisonment were imminent.

While Jericho leaders North and Markus had been having their own brand of fun down here, Nines had been guarding the hideout against ferocious Jericho members and shielded the nest containing surviving humans.

Nines’ musings were cut short when Gavin tipped his head back, obviously having made the decision to trust him enough to take the medication. The moment he unlocked the cell door and entered the room, Nines willingly held the painkillers to Gavin’s chapped lips. Tipping it up with caution, he watched as the brunette swallowed them down with some water pouring into his long throat. He was fascinated with the play of muscle under the tanned skin, his eyes following the smooth line of Gavin’s neck down to his broad, war-hardened chest. The shirt Gavin had been wearing was torn to shreds, ripped apart by North’s whip. Nines opened the medical kit to gently dab at the largest and deepest wounds with hydrogen peroxide distractedly as his eyes roved over the red lash marks marring the muscular chest and taut abdomen. Several lashes had found their way around the tender, unprotected flesh of Gavin’s ribcage, winding around under his arms. Incapable of restraining his carnal nature, Nines let out a small sound and, unthinking, leaned down to lick along one such streak.

A sharply indrawn breath from Gavin brought Nines back to himself before he could go further and sink his teeth into the human’s tender skin and draw blood. He straightened abruptly, avoiding Gavin’s gaze as spots of color appeared on his pet’s high cheekbones.

Immediately, due to the android’s healing-based saliva, Gavin’s marks and open wounds sealed up and disappeared.

Gavin remained astounded, speechless, and shocked. He’d expected Nines to want to continue the torture North had begun; not kiss or lick his wounds better. An alien feeling churned in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Nines brought a long, thin hand to the place where his right wrist was imprisoned. He jerked his hand away moments before Nines could free him.

“N-no!!”

Nines’ shocked black gaze snapped to his. “Why not?” he inquired, surprise coloring his tone.

Gavin licked his dry lips, wincing a bit as his saliva burned the places where he’d bitten through the skin in an effort not to reward North’s sadistic nature with his screams. “B-because…isn’t this how you want me? Tied up, awaiting your pleasure? When we leave here, this whole set up goes away. Do you think you’ll ever have this opportunity again?” Gazing down at his bindings and chains, he wept, “Look at me. I’m powerless against you!”

“You can’t want this,” Nines bit out, a humorless bark of laughter punctuating his words. “Besides, this is what I’ve been fighting against my entire damn life; the darker side of myself that finds this so stimulating. It’s what Connor warned me against…” His words trailed off at the pain that shot through Gavin’s eyes at the mention of the android Nines had been forced to kill when Jericho’s powers of manipulation and control hadn’t taken an effect on the RK800.

Gavin closed his eyes, battling with himself. He’d spoken with Connor about this, or rather, his memory of Connor. The friendly android assured the human that there would come a time when Nines would have no choice in killing him, that it had been pre-arranged to end this way. Gavin had again felt utterly destroyed, betrayed, and broken. The human was beyond furious at Connor for again manipulating him and not giving him information he needed in order to stand by his side and fight. Connor had tried to soothe Gavin, explaining that he needed to respond exactly the way he’d been doing for a year. If Gavin had known ahead of time, his reactions would’ve been off. And the coldblooded Adjudicators were suspicious enough of Nines’ loyalties already.

Gavin had stormed from the DPD that day never to return. The place he’d grown to see as a sanctuary had in fact been a prison of lies and half-truths. But that would all stop here and now.

The human locked gazes with Nines once again. “Connor wasn’t wrong, Nines. There is nothing evil about you.” The assurance flew out of him; it was his last resort at saving his own sorry life.

“We all have demons to battle within ourselves. Do you think it is wholesome of me to want you to lick all my wounds? To hang here while you drag your tongue over every inch of my body, delighting in the pleasure of painfully stimulating foreplay? Does that make me evil?”

Nines’ tongue felt swollen and thick inside his mouth. He couldn’t speak to answer this creature. His hands clenched and unclenched rapidly at his sides as he tried to bring his passion under control. To see any human bound and tied up was delightful in and of itself, but to have Gavin Reed this way was a visual feast laid out and prepared specifically for him. Of its own volition, a trembling hand reached out and traced one finger down the line of Gavin’s chest, following the path of a particularly vicious whiplash.

A hissing breath escaped Gavin as he leaned into the finger, his body undulating sexily as the pale digit left his chest and trailed over his stomach, stopping at the fastening to his tattered shorts.

For whatever unknown, unholy reason, he felt himself stirring hotly between his legs. Almost letting out a moan, he panted out, “Nines? Sir? Master?” He’d never allowed himself to truly contemplate this situation, hiding from himself even more than he hid from others. What was appropriate? And did he care?

Nines abruptly drew back his hand with a groan. “No, Gavin. I won’t do this anymore…not like this. When you get out of here, when the humans rise again, when you get back to your life, you won’t want this. And I refuse to torture myself with what might have been.”

Gavin looked deeply into the android’s hooded eyes for several long moments before nodding his head in acceptance. He stood patiently while Nines unchained his wrists and ankles. When he was free, Gavin quietly thanked Nines and walked to the stairs.

He was free. He was finally free, and then it was pure heaven. Warmth spread through him like fire, soothing and heating his every vein. He caressed the back of his throat as he drank in the feeling of no longer having a tight, heavy collar of pure metal attached there. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed. Never before had he felt so alive as he did this minute. He could think straight for once, he could feel the ice around his lungs melt and he moaned.

Stopping abruptly, he looked at back at Nines and asked, “What about me might have been? How do I stop it from torturing me, now?”

Not receiving an answer from the stunned android who’d once owned him and held him so dearly, Gavin turned and walked out of the basement.

**END**


End file.
